


【柱斑】热夜

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 11





	【柱斑】热夜

太阳正在下沉，天空昏黄沉暗，光透过厚厚的云朵照射出来。黑色的飞鸟成群从天空掠过，泥土里翻出枝叶腐烂的气味。  
  
  
——山雨欲来。  
  
  
而这骤变的天气并未影响到交战的双方，那是两个战场。其中一个战场只有两个人对峙着，那流血浮丘、声势浩大的厮杀场被抛在身后。而他们脚下所处之地开着层层裂口，山峦崩塌，从地里一涌而出的巨大的树枝横亘各处。而在这片断壁残垣之上，两人各据一方，虽相距十数米远，但眼神却牢牢的盯着对方，他们之间的战斗，任何一方都不敢掉以轻心。  
  
  
“斑，停手吧！”北侧高石之上的男人大声道，他身材高大气宇轩昂，穿着一身印有家族纹饰的白衣，声音浑厚，只是这一声，便在整个战场上每一个角落都清晰可闻。  
  
  
他对面那人手执及人高的葫芦型铁扇，在听到对方说停手之后，神色微变，他脚下一动，身形极快，便朝着对方所在之处袭去，同时手上结虎印，只在瞬息之间，龙形的火焰便张牙舞爪铺天盖地而来。  
  
  
这汹涌而迅猛的攻击已挡无可挡，高石之上那人被那滔天的火焰瞬间湮灭了身影，怕在这火势之下，早已烧成了灰土。  
  
  
而那执扇之人却未露出一丝欣喜之色，他将铁扇别入身后，只扔下一句：“停战。”  
  
  
声音不大，但准确的传到了离此地数公里外的战场。  
  
  
而就在他转身的那一刻，后面，一双手臂抱住了他的腰。  
  
  
闷闷的笑声。  
  
  
“你真是毫不留情啊，斑。”他这样说着，头埋在对方的脖子那里低笑。  
  
  
那人任他抱着，面无表情地道：“反正怎么也杀不了你。”  
  
  
“这倒也是。”还不等对方有所回应，他便抢先道：“你扇子硌着我了。”  
  
  
“你可以松开手。”  
  
  
柱间搂得更紧了一些，缓缓道：“不要，你的衣服是黑色的，比较方便。”  
  
  
那人向来冷淡的脸上顿时浮现怒色，道：“你又把泥灰擦在我衣服上！”  
  
  
柱间理所当然地道：“我衣服是白色的，弄在上面会有印。”  
  
  
斑冷哼一声，他手肘往猛地向后一使力，柱间佯装吃痛地向后倒。  
  
  
看见对方滑稽地捂住腹部的动作，他不紧不慢地拍了拍身上的泥土，仰着头道：“太假了柱间，我刚才击中的是你的肋部。”  
  
  
柱间改变姿势，将手移到肋骨那里，耍赖道：“不行，好疼啊，好像断了。”  
  
  
斑双手抱臂，一派闲适道：“最好回家躺十年八载，你不在，正好一举灭了千手。” 他目光所及的，是比西边那绵延山脉还要更远的地方。  
  
  
柱间见此招没收到半点成效，也不装了，他跳了起来，步伐有力稳健，站在斑的面前，他严肃而正经的道：“没想到在你的计划里，没有我这个劲敌，还得花这么多年才能打败千手一族啊。”  
  
  
“我真是倍感欣慰。”柱间感动地摸着下巴道。  
  
  
斑被他这么一噎，脸上顿时不快，他这人心高气傲，又身为一族之长，平日里最听不得有人侮蔑宇智波一族，但偏偏面前这人的确有实力说这话，而且……  
  
  
千手柱间，这个和他势同水火的男人，在多年来他们的战斗中又隐隐处于上风。这几年，千手一族风头更胜，在柱间的带领下，几乎战无不胜，只有在和宇智波的交锋中，大部分时间是以停战为终，但斑知道，这只是柱间在显示他的诚意。  
  
  
——结盟，这才是柱间的最终目的。  
  
  
眼下这不痛不痒的停战只是给他做出抉择的时间，如果柱间真的想以武力踏平宇智波，他……并不是做不到。  
  
  
斑心里如黄沙遍野，烦躁滞重，他表面上虽没显露什么，但看到面前冲他笑呵呵的柱间，顿时觉得刺目。  
  
  
当下便转过身，似要离开。  
  
  
但他脚步刚一动，柱间便拉住了他的手腕，低沉醇厚的声音从后方传来，只是语调不像他看起来那般稳重——  
  
  
“难得打场仗，我们多待一会嘛，斑。”  
  
  
手腕那里传来粗糙的温度，是柱间的手，斑闭了闭眼，道：“——不要把战争说的太儿戏了。”  
  
  
柱间把他往自己的方向拉了拉，嘴上老实地认错：“是我错了。”  
  
  
看他这样能屈能伸，斑反倒语气不善 ：“改改你这动辄低头认错的毛病。”  
  
  
柱间抬着眼睛看他，然后低头道：“我错了。”  
  
  
斑见他迅速陷入了消沉，但手还拉着自己没放，顿时没辙了，沉默了几秒才道：“我们找个清静地。”  
  
  
柱间像小时候那样扑过去一把抱住斑，完全没有平日里的稳重，像是怕对方改变想法一般，他连忙道：“这附近镇上有个温泉旅——”  
  
  
“太远。”  
  
  
“那路口的茶铺？”  
  
  
“人多。”  
  
  
“我的房间？”  
  
  
“……”  
  
  
“可扉间说——”  
  
  
“不要在我面前提起此人。”  
  
  
“——我知道这附近有个山洞……”  
  
  
斑斜觑了他一眼，道：“带路。”  
  
  
柱间握着对方手腕的动作改成牵手，他观察了下斑的神色，见斑没反对就默认为同意，于是他便美滋滋的将手指嵌到对方指缝间，十指相扣。  
  
  
斑感受到掌心的热度，也没说话，两人并肩走着，像是极有默契似的，走得很慢很慢，手也握得越来越紧，手掌热得出汗。直到被路边的一头野牛赶超后，才有些不自在的同时加快步伐。  
  
  
他们走到一半，便下起了雨。  
  
  
夏季的雨总是来的急躁而猛烈，天空顿时黑了大半，只见厚重而灰暗的云朵，中间闪烁着紫青色的闪电，轰隆作响，黄豆似的雨点砸了下来，被风一刮，就像是一大瓢水浇在身上，全身顿时湿透了，雨水顺着衣服往下流。  
  
  
柱间看着斑因被雨水淋湿而塌下来的头发，止不住笑，他用手抹了一把脸上的水，道：“你头发终于柔顺点了。”  
  
  
斑将湿漉漉挡住视线的半拉头发往脑后一拨，然后伸手把柱间脸边的那绺长发别到耳后，低声道：“我不像你，长了一头女人才有的头发。”  
  
  
柱间瞪大眼睛道：“你这完全是偏见。”  
  
  
斑没理会他后面的唠叨，他双眼变为万花，须佐能乎凭空而现，将两人包裹在颅骨的位置，须佐的外壳将外界的狂风骤雨一概挡住。  
  
  
“你真是天才啊，斑！”柱间拍了拍那泛着蓝色冷光的骨壁，感慨道：“这个用来避雨再合适不过了。”  
  
  
好话自然谁都受用，斑挑了挑眉道：“山洞在哪？”  
  
  
柱间在空中比划了一下，斑点了点头，便操纵着须佐，往那方向疾驰而去。  
  
  
那山洞很是隐蔽，洞口狭小，附近还长满了青藤和半人高的野草，不过进去后则会发现别有洞天。  
  
  
内里十分宽敞，温暖而干燥，没有虫蛇野兽的痕迹，洞里还有张像模像样的石床，上面铺着草席。  
  
  
斑走近那张石床，正想观察一番时，目光却被岩壁上的字吸引了。  
  
  
那像是用锐器一点点凿划出来的，每一笔画都极为用力，全是一个人的名字，密密麻麻的写满了整个岩壁。  
  
  
斑陷入了沉默，他转过看着目露怀念的柱间，直截了当道：“你住过。”  
  
  
柱间点头，笑道：“我修炼仙术的时候曾在这闭关，好些年前的事了，没想到这里还是老样子。”  
  
  
斑没再多问，他径直地走到石床那，将上半身透湿的衣服脱下，道：“你把战场上想对我说的话说完吧，柱间，虽我的答案你也心知肚明。”  
  
  
柱间接过斑的衣服，手上一边使着力将水拧干，一边道：“我们结盟吧，斑。”  
  
  
“力气控制住，别把我的衣服拧断了。”  
  
  
“好的。”柱间点头应道，接着道：“我们两族一旦结盟，建立村落，那些小的氏族也势必会加入，战争将会逐渐停止，孩子们也能拥有一个和平的成长环境，到那时……”  
  
  
“可以了。”斑打断他，他意味不明，似乎话中有话。  
  
  
柱间停了下来，将手中的衣服递还给对方，慢吞吞地道：“我们的梦想，你还记得吗？”  
  
  
“早忘了。”斑将手中的衣服放在臂弯处，他神色冷淡地道。  
  
  
柱间眉头一皱，往对方面前一凑，肯定道：“你不会忘的。”  
  
  
“哦？你凭什么那么肯定，那一句儿时的戏言我会记十多年？”  
  
  
柱间凑得更近了，两人额头抵在一起，视线相对，呼吸缠绕在一起，柱间用干燥的嘴唇碰了碰对方，他小声道：“因为我懂你，斑。”  
  
  
他小心地，轻柔地蹭了蹭对方同样干燥的唇：“因为我相信你。”  
  
  
斑眼睛沉了沉，他环住对方的腰，将柱间往怀里一揽，两人嘴唇准确无误的贴合在一起，斑含住柱间的下唇，使劲咬了下，唇瓣渗出的血珠将两人的嘴唇润湿，斑舔了下，像是品茶那样眯着眼品评道：“不好。”  
  
  
“味道不好？血都是一股腥味。”柱间下唇的伤口已经开始自愈，眨眼的功夫便完好如初。  
  
  
斑用手臂抱紧对方，湿冷的衣服紧贴在他两人之间，他闭上眼睛，凑近柱间的耳朵，温热的气息环绕，他声音压得很低，在这空旷封闭的洞穴里慢慢回荡。  
  
  
“我本来不想记你一辈子的。”  
  
  
他拧着眉这样说着，柱间身体僵硬了一下，他环住对方的脖子，低了低，在对方额头上吻了一下，然后是鼻梁，脸庞……两人的喉头滚动着，胸膛上下起伏… …直到两唇相抵，那急躁的热意才稍许平复。  
  
  
柱间的吻像是这雨一样，猛烈湍急而不容躲避，他上下摩挲着斑的唇，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，彼此互不相让，互相追逐，就像他们的战斗一样，哪怕是冰炭同炉，也吸引着双方不断的靠近，丝毫不畏冻伤和灼烧，他们的灵魂像是天生就熔合在一起，常年的战斗没有拉开他们的距离，反倒让他们更为了解对方的心思，一个眼神就足以交流。  
  
  
就像本应如此一样，他们如此亲密无间，身体紧密贴在一起，烫人的热度将柱间上衣的水都烤热了，嘴唇之间也是同样的热烫而潮湿。  
  
  
斑喘着气，他将柱间微微推开，用手在对方的领口那拽了下，然后向下来到腰间，将腰带扯开，手一挥就那碍事的衣服拉下大半。  
  
  
柱间露出半个肩膀，被雨水润湿的肩部那紧绷的肌肉处还挂着水珠，顺着胳膊滑到袖间，他抬手在衣服里摸索着，解开其中的暗扣，这才把外套脱下来，在那里面还有一件单衣。  
  
  
“这衣服怎么这么费事。”斑低语道。  
  
  
“这是千手一族的传统服饰。”柱间解释道：“这个腰带的系法是祖辈传下来的，代表向森林表达我们的——”  
  
  
“闭嘴。”斑不耐烦的打断他：“啰嗦死了。”  
  
  
他对千手一族的传统可没有丝毫的兴趣。  
  
  
斑将柱间一把推倒在那石床之上，然后便俯下身子吻住对方，两人像是小时候在南贺川比打水漂一样，现在也比着看谁吻的时间长，斑虽然看似冷淡，但骨子里的争强好胜一点没变，他勾画着柱间的唇形，然后便侵袭而入，霸道地搅动，细细地在上腭上打着圈，然后他顶开对方的腿，用膝盖在裤裆那里摩擦着。  
  
  
柱间闷哼了几声，喘息声逐渐变大，他用手抚摸着斑的后背，那里肌理分明，皮肤并不粗糙，洞里光线昏暗，能隐约看见他肌肉紧绷出的线条，斑的皮肤偏白，在这番亲吻抚摸之下，有些泛红，摸上去很热。  
  
  
两人都喘息着，这比他们战场上生死相搏的战斗还要来的热血贲张，胸口几乎抑制不住那急促的起伏，心跳声交叉着，仿佛鼓锤一下下敲打在鼓面，越来越用力，越来越大声。  
  
  
斑将柱间的单衣掀开，他伏在柱间身上，用舌头舔着对方的脖间，海盐混合着檀香树的味道在他嘴间弥散，他轻轻咬了下对方的喉结。  
  
  
“柱间，你硬了。”他膝盖动了动，顶了顶那硬挺的部位。  
  
  
柱间腾出手抹了抹鼻尖的汗，声音已有一丝沙哑：“呼——斑，你别动啊，嘶，我快… …”  
  
  
斑将手探到对方胯间，隔着裤子，他轻拢着那里，平常那冷淡的腔调似乎也染上一丝热意：“这么快？这可不像你。”话音刚落，他便用手握住那又热又硬的部位，微微使了些力道。  
  
  
柱间哼唧了一声，他用手将斑往怀里揽，将头埋在对方的发间，闻着那潮湿的雨水气息，借以平复体内的热意，他声音没有平时的沉稳，有些躁动，呼吸都是滚烫而急促：“斑——你先放开，我真的快，唔哈，别捏那么紧。”  
  
  
斑将手松开，他将脸贴在柱间心口的位置，听着那一声声有力的心跳，然后他慢慢抱紧柱间，两人的下身相互摩擦着，喘息越发粗重，他仰了仰脖子，像是忍耐着什么的将手指攥紧，随后手臂力道一翻转，将两人的位置调换。  
  
  
外面的雨似乎也越下越大，雷声在天空炸裂，洞口不时的闪过电光，雨水顺着青藤流下，一束束滴落在地面，泥土也变得松软，雨水打在地上几乎听不见声响，只有雨本来的声音，和雨声混合在一起的是山洞里的呼吸声，极有韵律，像是热夜榻上恋人之间共同吹奏的小曲。  
  
  
柱间将斑的长裤褪下，他用手在对方腹部描摹，然后弯下腰舔湿那里的皮肤，然后往上吻着，直到胸口。斑平躺在床上，他闭着眼睛，显得十分放松，他一只手的手指来回缠绕着柱间的头发，那头发像是绸缎做的，细腻光滑几乎不打结，他玩够了，便用手攥住两人的头发，一人一缕，搅合在一起，粗粗细细，或硬或软。  
  
  
柱间先是用手上下摩擦套弄着斑的胯间，等那里半勃之后，他撑开对方的腿，然后缓缓低下头含住那里，先是用舌尖湿润前端，随后便包裹着那蘑菇顶来回舔弄，他注意到斑浑身都紧绷起来，腿内侧的肌肉也硬邦邦的，于是便含得更深了，牙齿小心的避开，只用唇舌来上下活动。  
  
  
斑将双手插进柱间的发间，在对方一个吮吸的同时，他极力压抑的喘息声泄露出来，他按住柱间的头往下，将自己的东西更深的送入对方嘴里。他缓缓的睁开眼睛，世界像隔着毛玻璃一样模糊，连柱间的身影也看不清晰，只能看见对方的脑袋在自己的那里缓慢起伏。  
  
  
他想，这可是千手柱间。  
  
  
光是这个想法，就让他从脊柱窜上一阵酸麻，指尖颤动，那原本挺立昂起的部位越发硬烫，他用手一下下地摸着对方的脸颊，脸上没有表情，只是眼神却变得柔和。  
  
  
柱间感受到对方的变化，他用舌头顺着那里摩擦了一圈后，便微微用力吮了前端一口。  
  
  
他没有躲开，而是在斑腰身绷紧闷哼出声的时候，按住了那里，将那射出的东西含在嘴里。  
  
  
长长的喘息之后，斑声音沙哑地道：“吐出来。”  
  
  
他浑身发麻，连说话都带着颤音。  
  
  
“怎么跟水似的。”柱间咂摸了下。  
  
  
“……”斑用手盖住眼睛，不说话了。  
  
  
柱间蹭过去，扒开斑的手，他仔细的看着对方的脸，手摸上眉骨、在眼睛那里停留了下，然后是鼻子、嘴唇，他用手指轻柔的捻了捻对方的唇，像是抚摸花瓣一样的温柔。斑也在看着他，两人四目相交，像是难舍难分一样，斑感到脸上越来越热，鼻尖也开始发烫，他用手摸着柱间的后颈，那里汗湿了一片，两人的下体抵在一起，就像他们战场上的兵刃相交。而那热切的，蚁噬般的快感一点点的钻上心尖，两人都大汗淋漓，原本干燥的草席也被背后的汗水浸湿。  
  
  
“谁来？”柱间出声问道，他的声音也有些打颤，极力的忍受着那阵直窜而上的火热快感。  
  
  
斑没说话，他摸着柱间后颈的手往自己的方向用力，将柱间按到自己身上。  
  
  
柱间摸索着拽过旁边的衣服，将两人脸上和身上的汗水擦了擦，然后便弯下腰，将斑的两腿撑开，他握住对方因刚才射过有些下垂的性器，轻轻地搔刮着前端的小口，手指沾上些黏湿的液体，刚射完精的那里还十分敏感，斑吸了口气，拽了下柱间的头发。  
  
  
“你温柔点。”  
  
  
柱间嘶了一声，委屈道：“你也温柔点，我头发快被你薅掉了。”  
  
  
斑皱了下眉，似乎对现在不上不下的状态有些不满，他伸手探到两人的胯间，然后五指并拢，将两人的性器握在手里。柱间的那里很烫，青筋贲张，那股热度透过那层薄薄的皮肤传递过来，他的下体也开始发胀，那里也开始再次硬热挺立。  
  
  
柱间被弄得很舒服，他惬意的闭上眼，嘴里发出含糊的感慨声：“还是你来吧，你这方面比较有天赋。”  
  
  
斑手下动作一停，他一撒手，躺在石床上不动了，像是说长句子嫌累似的，他言简意赅地道：“你上我。”  
  
  
刚才的快感被中断，两人的下体都又硬又胀，柱间接过刚才斑的活，开始在两人的腿间伺弄，两人的大腿内侧都汗涔涔的，汗珠贴着紧实的肌肉，性器彼此摩擦着，那顶端也开始出水。  
  
  
柱间借着那黏湿的液体将后部润湿，他往里探了下，用手指在里面搅动刮擦，使里面狭窄的空间得以扩张适应。然后他握着自己的性器在那穴口轻捻，将前端缓缓顶进去。  
  
  
斑的手动了下，他舔了下干涩的嘴皮，嘴里发出细微的声响。  
  
  
“你动。”他出声道，一贯清冷的声音十分沙哑，透着股低沉的燥热。  
  
  
柱间往里推进，然后晃动自己的腰肢，下体也跟着一出一进，那温暖狭窄的地方紧密的包裹着他，每动一下，难以言喻的快感便从脚趾尖一路往上窜，身体里所有的热都汇聚到了两人相连的部位。  
  
  
斑闭上眼睛感受着来自身下的冲击，此刻他的感官变得比平时还要敏锐，他能够清晰的感受到每一次撞击摩擦时体内的震颤。  
  
  
仿佛石锤锻造着刀剑，冰冷的金属被放在火炉里炙烤过，由里往外泛着火焰似的红光，每一次敲打撞击都噼啪四散出火星。他像是沉在水里，又像是浮在半空，脚始终没有落地的实感，柱间是那铸剑的工匠，撑船的渔夫，又或者一阵自由的风，让他上下起伏，游荡四野。  
  
  
两人都已到了极限，柱间额头上的汗顺着鼻梁脖颈流下，他结实的肉体像是被水浸泡过，肌肉之间的缝隙之间都挂着汗珠，手心的皮肤更是滚烫湿热。他身下的节奏加快，每一下都又重又深，他漆黑的眼眸此刻更是透亮，身下的快感快要冲到了巅峰，他极为认真专注的看着斑的脸，身下的撞击越来越炽烈，在最后一下深入的撞击之时，他轻声喊出对方的名字。  
  
  
斑先射了出来，在听到那低哑的嗓音念着他名字之时，他的手指将底下的草席攥得凌乱皱起，身体向内弓，然后重重地躺在了床上。柱间慢慢地抽离对方的体内，他抽出来的时候，那黏稠的液体便顺着流了出来。  
  
  
两人的身上都湿漉漉的，他们并肩靠在一起，手紧紧地交握，世界变得柔和而静谧，只听得外面淅沥作响的雨声和窸窣的草木声。  
  
  
斑先开的口，他望着洞顶，声音比平日要低沉：“我们离开太久了。”  
  
  
柱间将腿搁在斑的腿上，道：“放心，他们一定以为我们还在交战。”  
  
  
斑踢开柱间的腿，将自己的腿架在对方身上，道：“的确，是在交战。”  
  
  
“你不要说得这么直白嘛。”柱间反倒不好意思的在斑的发间蹭了蹭。  
  
  
“有光的地方就必定有阴影，有胜者必将有输家，那么柱间，这场战斗，你我谁胜利了？”斑微微侧过头，他看着柱间，两人视线交合在一处。  
  
  
柱间望着他黑沉的眼眸，不假思索地道：“你赢了。”  
  
  
他舒展了一下筋骨，四下锤了锤，道：“你的话，一定比我做得要好。”  
  
  
斑眸光闪动了一下，他起身，用手盖住对方的眼睛，柱间能感受到他的呼吸，在鼻尖和嘴唇。  
  
  
“这世上的事并非皆能如你所愿，只有强者才能得到认可，只有胜利者才能得到簇拥。”他的声音变得越来越远。  
  
  
“我认可你，柱间。”他这样说着，将衣襟并拢腰带系上。  
  
  
温暖的热度离开，掌心也变得冰凉，柱间坐起身来，他看着已经下地穿好衣服的斑，目光带着柔和的笑意。  
  
  
“不管你怎么说，我始终认为你是那个适合的人。”  
  
  
斑看了看他，只道：“下次见面，你不用手下留情。”  
  
  
“你指床上？”柱间微微惊诧道。  
  
  
“战场上。”斑纠正他。  
  
  
“手下留情？你我实力相当，我要是放水那是拿命开玩笑，我还得活着看千手和宇智波结盟呢。”柱间笑眯眯地道，他面貌英气端正，笑起来更是爽朗。  
  
  
斑注视柱间的笑容，他一半的身子站在阴影里，从洞口渗进的月光有一束照在他的眼眸，让他沉冷的目光变得柔和，过了许久，他的声音才响起，平直而低沉，像拂晓的钟。  
  
  
“柱间，你的梦想，还不足以照亮这个世界。”  
  
  
斑转过身，长袖被洞口灌进来的风吹得飘飞，他将扇子拿在手里，往外走，走到洞口将那青藤拂开时，他停了停，没再回头，步入那雨幕之中。  
  
  
柱间看着他的身影融在雨中，直至变得模糊褪色。  
  
  
他起身披上长袍，面对着岩壁，用手指抚摸着那上面凿刻的名字，轻声道：“斑，那是我们的梦想。”  
  
  
外面雨声渐大，柱间草席卷起，埋入地中，然后用木遁封起这洞穴的入口。  
  
  
任由雨水打在身上，他慢慢地往前走着，朝着和斑相反的方向。  
  
  
END


End file.
